Fatherhood
by FloofyFox
Summary: A One-Shot of Hiccup and Stoick's relationship as father and son from when Hiccup was a baby, up to after the battle with the Red Death. Lots of fluffy fluff fluff. Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD (sadly) So please don't kill me! Your understanding is appreciated! COMPLETE.


_"_ _No, Valka NO!"_

Stoick woke up from his nightmare, abruptly awoken by the sound of crying. Of a baby's crying, of _his_ child's crying. With a sigh, the great Cheiftain tossed his furs off and walked over to the small oak cot, no more than 5 feet away from him. There lay Hiccup, his only son, and the only one he would ever have, after his beloved wife had been taken away in a dragon raid, a couple of weeks before, never to be seen again.

He cradled the child in his arms, hushing him to sleep, humming the first song that came to him. Strangely enough, it was the song he sang to Valka when he asked for to marry him.

 _I'll swim and sail on savage seas,_

 _With ne'er a fear of drowning,_

 _And gladly ride the waves of life,_

 _If you will marry me,_

He kept rocking the infant, as he started to calm down, his eyes falling heavy.

 _No scorching sun, nor freezing cold,_

 _Will stop on my journey,_

 _If you will promise me your hea-_

He stopped, for two reasons. One, Hiccup fallen asleep, and two because this was the part Val was meant to sing, and it broke his heart. He placed the infant back in the cradle, and headed back to his own bed, if a little crestfallen.

As his bed creaked under his weight, he once again went back to thinking about his long-lost wife, hoping, wishing, that there was a way she could come back to him, to help him raise Hiccup, and to comfort him when things got to rough.

* * *

Little Hiccup walked up to his father, a little tentative if anything. Stoick was slouching in his chair, a frown on his forehead, as he gazed into the fire in a trance. Hiccup recognized the man's look of concentration as he rememered certain things, certain memories, that he always told Hiccup, were very bad things that he wouldn't understand.

"What's wrong Daddy?" he asked, peeking over the chair's arm rest, resting his head on his ting hands.

"Nothing, son, nothing you need to worry about,"

"Can I do anything to help?"

"No, Hiccup, it's alright. Just be yourself, that's all you have to do," Stoick said, a small smile lightening his tired eyes.

"You should go to bed, son it's late and tomorrow is your try out at the forge with Gobber,"

"Oh, ok then. Goodnight Daddy, love you!" Hiccup said, giving his father a hug around his giant arm. He was a bit to small to reach his father's chest, even if he was tall for a three year old.

"Love you too, son," Stoick said as Hiccup stumbled up his stairs, towards his bedroom. It made Stoick sad as Hiccup's stumbling reminded him of how weak and helpless he was, and how he was so much like Valka… He wouldn't think about it. A chief needed to be strong for his people, and he needed to be refreshed for tomorrow's duties, and remembering his wife stole all the sleep away from him.

He knew that Hiccup had to get a job when he was older, but even at his young age Stoick could see that he wasn't like the other viking children, who had already, at the least, chopped down their first tree, heck the Jorgenson kid had slayed his first dragon! Even if it was a Terrible Terror, it was a big achievement for a 3 year old, but comparing that acheivement to Hiccup's… well, his big acheivement so far was lifting up and axe for the very first time, and it wasn't even an adult axe, like the Hofferson girl had lifted, it was just a tiny, made-for-his age axe. Nothing big, but that was his greatest achievement, that even made Stoick wince involuntarily.

The only thing that made him hold on was the words of his wife telling him, after the healer left, that: _He may be small, Stoick, but he will make it through. Our son will grow up to be the strongest of the all! He will end this war and tame the dragons, and don't you ever doubt that!_

That is what made him hold on, so he kept on caring for Hiccup, and always showed him his love for the lad.

* * *

Hiccup snuck into his house after checking the window to see if his father was inside. He was, sitting at his chair tending to the fire, as always. So the aubern-haired boy snuck inside, gently colsing the door behind him as if the slightest show of force would split it in two. He crept up behind his father, getting ready to pounce.

What the five year old didn't know however, was that Stoick had heard him come in, and just as Hiccup was about to strike, his father whirled around and scooped him up, letting a slight 'roar' escape his lips. Once he had a secure hold on the wriggling child, he started to tickle him on his sides, brushing his fingers against the sensitive skin. This got Hiccup shrieking with laughter, desperatly trying to get away (but failing) in the process. When Stoick finally let him go, they had to wait for several minutes before Hiccup could calm down completley, and even then he was still a bit flushed.

"Hey Dad! You beat me to it, I was SO SURE I had you this time!" Hiccup exclaimed, as if it was the biggest deal in the world.

"Well, you aren't exactly the best at sneaking. Didn't you hear the sqeak o' the floor boards? Thor Hiccup I better enrol you into stealth class!" Stoick joked, playing along with his son's determination.

"Oh, not ANOTHER class Dad! Gobber doesn't stop at the forge, don't give me another thing to suffer over!" cried Hiccup, a bit dramatically, as he flung himself against his father's giant chest plate.

"Well, just keep trying an' you'll get it right. Now off to bed, you were quite late today, so I expect you to be fast asleep in ten minutes,"

"Da-ad!"

"No buts, unless you want another round of your 'special' punishment," Hiccup's eyes widened at that, and with a squeal and a quick, 'Goodnight Father!' he sped off up to his little room in the attic. That brought a slight smile to Stoick's face, as he threw a final log into the fire, and got up to head over to his own bed, to get it ready before he went into a slumber.

* * *

Hiccup was ten now, working full out at the forge. His father told him it was so he had some work to do, so he could help the village and Gobber, so that he could gain some 'experience', as he put it, but Hiccup knew, just as ALL the villagers knew, just as Gobber knew, heck just as the DRAGONS knew, was to get him out of his father's hair.

At least Gobber tried to convince him that wasn't the case, but Hiccup wasn't dumb. In fact, he had developed into a quite bright and intellegiant pre-teen, but of course, that wasn't anything to Vikings. Not anything at all.

This is what Hiccup always thought as he constructed and repaired weapons, and with or without his permission, the thoughts always came anyway. But the thing was that however hard and cruelly they blamed it on everyone else, on his father, on the village, Hiccup always reminded himself in the end that it wasn't them, it was him. The hiccup, the runt, who always got in the way, therefore was thrown into the first full time job that was open, and that DIDN'T invlove killing dragons, that DIDN'T include him distracting anyone but one person per maximum. And that unlucky person was Gobber, although he didn't apparently mind.

"Hiccup, honestly! I said SHARPEN the axe, not take it apart and replace the handle! Seriously 'ow do you get THAT mixed up? Ack, nevermind, too late for that now, just continue!"

"I-I'm sorry Gobber I don't know what happened! One thing I'm sharpening it then the next the whole thing is apart! I-I'm REALLY sorry it's jus-" Hiccup tried to explain, but his mind went blank, he just didn't know what had happened.

"Oh don't worry lad, replacing the handle might do it some good anyway. Just pay more attention next time, you 'ear!"

"Yes sir,"

No matter how annoying I get, Gobber really doesn't seem to mind and just brushes it off as something normal, that lots of people do, which I'm thankful for. He IS basically the closest thing to family I've got, well, AFFECTIONATE family. Stoick was really just blood family, even though, strangley enough, Hiccup still cared about him. He even loved him, no matter what he did or told the boy. Even if Stoick didn't love, he would ALWAYS love his Dad, even if he killed Hiccup, or hurt him physically or emotionally, he would care for the man, with unconditional love.

* * *

The door of the Chief's house creacked open but Hiccup didn't bother to look up from the fire. It was his father that had arrived back from work, finally, after a long day of sorting arguments and doing 'chief-ly' things.

It may be his father, but he had stopped all affection and contact with Hiccup ages ago. He never knew why, but then as time went by, he knew it wasn't because he didn't know, it was just what he didn't want to accept. So, after all those years of neglect and hurt, Hiccup had just accepted the truth, at least the truth in which he believed.

It was because he was, as he had always been, a mistake, a screw-up, a runt, a hiccup. Again, that name. _Hiccup._ The name that, according to Viking tradition, was given to the runt of the litter. He had learnt that long ago, yet refused to believe that was why his father had called him that.

"No, Hiccup, it wasn't that. It was just because that name was- _unique_ ," His father had used to say, and Hiccup had drunk it in with such determination that it had just become the _truth_ to him, a barrier or a wall, to block out the dreading truth that it was just because that was what he WAS.

 _Well, either way,_ thought Hiccup bitterly, _they choose good. It suits me, and that's that, really. Nothing to really say after that._

So as Hiccup said, 'Dinners on the stove,' he reminded himself of that fact, just as Snotlout's stupid nickname also suited Hiccup. Hiccup the Useless, which, for once in his life, Snotlout was right about. Wherever he went, he was useless. The Plaza. Usless. The armory. Useless. The Great Hall. Useless. The Dragon Arena. Heck, he was most useless THERE.

He tried not to think about it, as he wandered up the stairs, not bothering to say goodnight to his father, who Hiccup knew wouldn't reply. He never did, so why should he now? He stopped all those years ago with the affection, so why start now? That's what Hiccup thought as he climbed his stairs and hopped into bed.

 _When I kill a dragon, the village will accept me. They won't call me Hiccup the Useless, but Hiccup the Use_ ful _. Then, my father will love me and accept me, and I might not be much of a screw up,_ was Hiccup's last thought as he let sleep come over him.

* * *

"Oh, Dad no, please it's not what you think, you don't know what your up against, it's like nothing you've ever seen! Dad, no, _for ONCE in your life will you please just LISTEN to me_!" Hiccup cried, grabing on to the man's arm, only to be shoved to the ground.

"You've thrown in your lot with them. Your not a viking!" Stoick said, facing the boy lying on the floor in front of him, helpless. It broke his heart, seeing the expression on Hiccup's face. But then again, maybe not. The teen was a traitor, a betrayer, taking the side of the dragons above his own kin. So he probably deserved what was coming.

"Your not my son,"

The words rung in the air, so soft that Stoick thought Hiccup hadn't heard them, but judging by his eyes widening in utter disbelief, he had. The words, so small and quiet, yet they could do so much harm. THEY were the final vow of disownership, THEY were the words that split a family, THEY were what made him loose his mind, going after the dragon's nest. THEY were what made Stoick turn, leave, banging the Great Halls doors shut.

However THEY were the words that made him blink back the tears that involuntarily started up in his eyes. A Chief was meant to be strong for his people, and he had to stop lead them, stop this war, and free them from the dragons' anger.

He would do this, with or without his son. Or, so he thought at that brief time.

* * *

It had been a week since they had returned from Dragon Island, or as they now called it, after the war. It had been a week since he had apoligized for his actions, and let Hiccup gone off on his dragon to save them from the giant mountain of a dragon, known as the Red Death. It had been a week since they had found his son, along with his mangled left foot, beyond repair, after the Red Death's explosion. It had been a week since they had decided to amputate Hiccup's foot, taking it away forever from the teen, never again to be able to be attached to his leg. It had been a week since they had made peace with the dragons, and a couple of days ago when Hiccup had woken up.

That was when Stoick had seized his chance, to make amends with the son he hardly knew, to say sorry properly, to make sure Hiccup forgave him. Heck, then boy probably would NEVER forgive him, but after what Stoick did to him as a father, ignoring him, disownership upon him, then EXPECTING him to save them from the Red Death all on his own.

Yep, Stoick had a LOT of things to apoligize for, so no wonder he was nervous as he knocked on Hiccup's door. No matter what, he had to do this, or he would never get to again.

So he knocked on the door lightly and opened it.

Hiccup was sitting in his bed, which he had moved to after he had woken up and gained enough strength, his sketchbook on his lap, drawing a detailed picture of Toothless, who was lying on the floor in front of him. His side was facing the door, and he didn't noticed Stoick, which meant he hadn't heard the knock.

When Stoick cleared his throat, Hiccup jumped a little, as if he wasn't even in this world, but another one that he entered when he was concentrating. However seeing his father standing in the doorway, he relaxed, even if he still seemed a bit tensed.

"Oh, hey Dad. Sorry if I didn't hear your knock," Hiccup said, apologizing. Stoick took a deep breath, and began.

"It's alright son. I just wanted to- talk,"

'Oh, umm- wh-what about?" Hiccup asked, visibly a bit nervous, like he was in trouble or something, which Stoick realized guiltily, was the only time he ever HAD talked to his son.

"Oh nothing bad, I just wanted to say- well I what I wanted to tell you Hiccup is that, I am trying to explain is- I'm sorry, for the past years and how I- we- treated you. I know I have already apoligized, but I wanted to do it properly. I haven't been fair to you, and, well, I haven't been the father that I should have, and I wasn't there for you, when people called you names, so, I am sorry," it hadn't come out JUST like Stoick had imagined, but close enough.

Hiccup, meanwhile, was spellbound. He had never thought his father had ever cared about what happened to him. So, Stoick coming uo to him, in his own time, making sure he had apolized properly, was amazing to him.

"Dad, I-I don't know what to say, I-"

"Don't say anything, but I would like to know, and I don't mind any answer and don't blame you, but answer me truthfully, do you, can you, forgive me?"

Silence. One, two, three seconds it took Hiccup to take the question in.

"Of course I do! I already had before I los- I mean before I defeated the Red Death," At that Toothless looked up from his nap and gave a small growl. "Well, Toothless and me," Accepting the correction, Toothless rested his head back on his paws, and continued to watch the father and son.

Stoick was thrilled with that answer, and ran over to his son, picking him up in a giant hug. At first it surprised Hiccup, and he yet out a little yelp, but soon, he returned the hug, squeazing his eyes shut.

"Oh thank you, son, thank you! I promise I will make it up to you!"

Hiccup was about to argue but decided better of it. He was still quite tired and needed plenty of rest, and it was already rather late, so all he said was:

"It's fine Dad. I am a little tired so I guess I should get going to bed,"

"Of course, of course," said Stoick, wishing Hiccup goodnight, and heading down to his bed, glad that it had went well, and he had fixed his relationship with his only son, even though, deep down, he felt that Hiccup hadn't completley forgiven him, but he brushed that thought away as he got under his fur blankets and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

It had been around a month, but Hiccup didn't understand something. He had forgiven everyone, and was dumbfounded that they all had come over to say sorry, even, of all people, his cousin, Snotlout. He had accepted every apology, and said that he had forgiven them, which he had, and they all went home happy that they had finally mustered up enough courage to say sorry, and it went well.

He told himself over and over again that it wasn't their fault because they had bullied him, it was just because he was weak, so he was the easiest target. He said everytime someone left that it was just him and they really didn't want to ruine their reputation in saving the runt of the village. So that was his conclusion, and after years of getting it drilled into his head, it really, in all honesty, sounded normal to the auburn-haired teen. Besides, his natural nature couldn't let him hold grudges, and he always believed in the best of people, making him forgiving, and all in all just helped him to move on.

But, he was confused. By this time, he would have forgotten everything and moved on, but it's hard to just move on after fifteen years of being neglected and pushed away, it was hard to just accept he was an equal.

He didn't know, and as he ate dinner, Stoick could sense it.

"Alright, spit it out. What's on your mind?"

"Wha-what? Nothing, nothing's wrong! I was, just, thinking of possible upgrades for Toothless' tail! Yeah, there, is, a way to make it go faster, so, yeah, that's it really," he finished awkwardly. Toothless looked up from his basket of fish, narrowing his eyes, giving a low growl, as if saying, _That's NOT the reason, and you know it!_

But Hiccup ignored it, and then suddenly said;

"Uh, you know I am suddenly feeling tired, I, better go to bed. Night Dad! C'mon bud let's go to bed," Hiccup said, rather abruptedly getting up from his chair, and motioning for Toothless to come.

"Alright, goodnight, son,"

While Hiccup lied in bed, he began to wonder what had come over him downstairs.

 _I guess I just didn't want him to know, and, I really am NEVER going to get used to people noticinng me_ , he concluded after pondering it. So with that, he turned on to his side, and closed his eyes.

Almost as soon as he hit the 'deep sleep' part of, well, _sleep_ , a nightmare started to grow, feeding on all of Hiccup's deepest fears and flashbacks, joining them into one giant, scary notion.

 _He was back in the Great Hall, where his father was yelling at him, although the words were fuzzy and Hiccup couldn't understand anything._

 _At one point, he heard him mention 'Night Fury', which made Hiccup randomly cry out;_

 _"_ _NO! Please, don't hurt him!"_

 _Even though he knew he was talking about Toothless, he didn't know why he had yelled that out. Stoick towered above him, making Hiccup cower under his shadow, realizing a little too late that was a bad thing to do._

 _"_ _Well then, let's see what happens when we DO hurt him," Stoick said dangerously calm._

 _Before Hiccup knew what was happening, Stoick had grabbed him by the arm, and was dragging him out towards the docks. Everything was a blur by the time they got there, but at one point Hiccup thought he saw Astrid's face looking at him with wide eyes, although he couldn't tell if it was with horror or disappointment. Either way, he didn't like both._

 _When they arrived, the first thing that Stoick did was throw Hiccup on the deck floor, hard._

 _"_ _Let's see how much your precious dragon means to you then," Stoick spat, and then turned to Toothless, who was chained from head to tail, restraining any form of movement. He started to pull the Night Fury's scales out one by one, which made Hiccup flinch at each, as if each one was being pulled from him._

 _Next, Stoick got a whole lot of salt water, pouring it on Toothless' wounds. This made the charcoal dragon screech, and Hiccup cry out._

 _"_ _NO, DON'T HURT HIM!"_

 _Stoick payed the boy no heed, and started placing cuts all over Toothless' body, continuing the same ritual with the scales. Hiccup was sobbing, as the Vikings around him were laughing. Toothless lied there, heaving for breath, making Hiccup feel even more hopeless, more USELESS, than he ever could have felt during his whole life._

 _Finally, to end the Night Fury's suffering, Stoick pulled his sword back out, swinging it on to the dragon's neck. The worst part of this, was Toothless looking at Hiccup, as if he was saying,_ How could you? How could you let them take me?

 _More laughing was heard from the Vikings, and this just made Hiccup more upset. Toothless was dead, and he couldn't take it, he was all alone. Stoick turned to him, whicpering 'now it's the traitor's turn,' and he advanced towards Hiccup, sword above his head. Then he brought it down, on to Hiccup's neck._

 _Hiccup screamed._

 **THIS IS MR LINE IN BETWEEN TWO PARAGRAPHS IN THE SAME TIME TENSE**

As Hiccup sat up, gasping for breath. He was back in his bedroom, in his bed. Toothless was standing over him, cooing worridly. The Night Fury had woken up when Hiccup had started to cry, panicking as he thought what the hatchling could possibly be worrying about.

"I'm sorry I woke you, bud. I'm fine now, yo-you can go back to sleep if you want," Hiccup said sniffing a little. But Toothess had other plans, as he hoisted himself on to Hiccup's bed.

"Toothless, wh-what are you doing?" Hiccup gave a little shriek, as the dragon picked him up by the waist, then getting back up, and doing a sort of waddle over to his spot on the floor, dropping Hiccup lightly on to his lap, then, lying down next to the teen.

"Wha-?" Hiccup asked agian in confusion, as the Night Fury gave his trademark gummy smile, then settled his head on to his paws.

"Thanks buddy," Hiccup said after he realized what the dragon had down. He lied down next to his best friend, under the protective wing hovering above him.

His last thought was _'I hope I didn't wake dad while I was dreaming'_ , then, sleep consumed him.

* * *

Now three months had past, and Hiccup kept having his nightmares. Stoick usually came up to see what was wrong, and usually found a sobbing Hiccup, hugging on to Toothless.

 _Thank Thor for that dragon_ , Stoick always thought, as he comforted his son, hugging him gently as he cried into his father's shirt. Although, he never told his father what they were about, which left Stoick assuming that it was caused by the Red Death, and how Hiccup felt after the battle.

He had only actually discovered that it was caused by him, a couple of nights ago, as he heard his son sobbing uncontrollably, and he had gone up to see Hiccup was crying in his sleep. He was going to wake him up, when all of a sudden Hiccup started talking in his sleep.

"N-no, Dad, don't hurt him! No-not Too-Toothless please, no!" he had said deliriously. Said dragon was also standing over him, cooing, also trying to comfort the boy. That had stopped Stoick in his tracks, and it had taken a while for him to recover from the shock, to then go over and wake Hicup up from his nightmare. He had woken up sweating and panting, and also gave a slight scream, but that didn't stop Stoick from doing his usual routine, rubbing his back, comforting him.

He didn't, however, ask about what Hiccup was dreaming. He didn't know why, but maybe it was just because of the fact that he didn't want to know what horrible things Hiccup dreamt that his own father had done.

So, when Hiccup said that he was fine, and sorry for waking his father up, that he could leave if he wanted to, Stoick left, feeling that Hiccup would be fine, he had, after all, forgiven everyone. At least that is what Stoick thought, but in the days to follow, he would realize how wrong he was.

* * *

It had been a week since Hiccup's last nightmare, and he seemed to be faring well. Stoick was sitting and the kitchen table, managing a peace treaty between the Meatheads and the Hooligans, which had gotten Stoick worried.

 _Deer Stoik,_

 _We ar coming ovr to Burke to renue the Piece Treety. We hav herd abowt yor sun, and how he Concured the draguns, and wud be honord to meat him. We wil be ther in a cuple of days, in piece of cours._

 _Yurs Sinserley,_

 _Chif of the Meatheads Tribe_

The spelling, admittedly, was rather bad, but thankfully it was close enough to right for Stoick to understand it. Hiccup had just walked in after a day work at the acedemy, and as Stoick had heard, they had just cleared all of the draon traps around Berk.

"Hey Dad," Hiccup said as he drew a chair out and sat down.

"Hello son, tough day?"

"Oh you don't know the half of it. Tuffnut got caught in a dragon net, and the lock was jammed. It took ages to get him out, and when we did get him out, Snotlout got himself trapped in it to! I swear, those guys will kill me before I get to become chief!"

"Oh, don't worry, you'll survive. After all, I did,"

"So, what are you doing?" Hiccup asked changing the subject, a bit suddenly, although Stoick didn't mind.

"Oh, Chief things, ya know, peace treaties," Stoick replied, not really paying much attention.

"Oh? With who? Please tell me it isn't the Beserkers!"

"No no. It's the Meatheads, don't ya worry. No Dagur today, or any time soon,'

"Good, because last time he tried to drow- You know what, just, just- never-never mind,"his son said, although Stoick noticed he stopped one second too late.

"What did Dagur do now?"

"Well, it was years ago anyway, so it doesn't, it doesn't matter," Stoick raised an eyebrow at this, almost comically.

"Well he, he tried to- uh- he tried to drown me when we were six," which made Stoick stop examining the papers, staring at Hiccup. Gods that stare freaked Hiccup out, and he knew what was coming all to well.

"I-I'm sorry Dad. I-I-I couldn't stop him! He was stronger and, well I-I don't know! I couldn't stop him, and I know I was weak and all but still it's ju-" Hiccup tried to grasp the explanation but it kept slipping away from his tonuge.

"Why didn't you tell me?" was all Stoick said.

"Well I, umm, well, I didn't, think that you would care, and you have just said I was weak and should have fought back, or, something like that…" he dwindled off, looking lost, staring at the table top as if it could erase what he had said.

"Oh Hiccup, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,"

"For-for what?"

"For making you feel like that,"

"Oh, well, it's ok. I mean, I already forgave you anyways. So, umm, what are you going to do about the Peace Treaty?"

"Well, I was thinking of, of making Snotlout look like the Dragon Conquerer, so, they don't try to hurt, or kidnap you,"

"You _what_? How, how does that protect me, I mean, I have _Toothless_ , and he is a Night Fury!" Hiccup said in disbelief, looking up from the table at last.

"Well, we- I- was going to lend Snotlout Toothless until they leave," Toothless looked up and gave a warning growl, showing he wouldn't appreciate it, going with that Snotfaced pig. Hiccup was his rider, and trained slash won him fair and square.

"So, in other words, you don't trust me to look after myself? Or Toothless?"

"It's not that it's just- I just don't want you to hurt again!"

"So, you were just going to, what, take Toothless away and just start to treat me as Hiccup the Useless again? Cus', I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to _live_ with that! I might go into depression, ever thought of that! Because I can even bet TOOTHLESS that I would!" Hiccup went off, even if he felt it was an over reaction. When he started to yell, he shoved the chair back and stood up, as if to prove his point.

"Well, it _is_ my responsibility to look after you, and prevent this village from war!" Stoick said, forgetting his cool.

"Oh yeah, your resbonsibilty to drive said son to _suicide_!"

"Well, it- I'm the chief and I make the decisions!" cried Stoick, a bit rattled at his son's words. But his temper had risen to high for him to grasp completely what his son had said.

"Well said chief isn't the best at making decisions!"

"Yeah, well then, what's an example?!"

"Oh well, if you might distinctly remember, or care, I recall that decision a couple of months ago that costed me a foot, in exchange for a whole village who doesn't give a pile of dirt about me," Hiccup said, his voice freakly calm. Only then had when he said it, did Hiccup realise what it meant. His hand flew to his mouth, as if he could stop what he had already said. Wide eyed, Hiccup stared at Stoick, waiting for the man's reaction.

It never came, but Hiccup didn't want to wait to find out. He bolted from the room, out of the back door into the growing night, a sob escaping his lips. It took time for Stoick to finally register what had happened, and then he fully understood what Hiccup had meant.

 _"_ _Oh yeah, your responsibility to drive said son to_ suicide _!"_

Toothless had bolted after Hiccup as soon as he had left the door. No less before giving Stoick a dirty look that seemed to say, _'Oh great, you blew it this time! Great fathering!'_. He had disappeared into the night after his rider, trying to make sure he wasn't hurt whilst running on his still tender stump.

 _'_ _That is what I am meant to be doing!'_ thought Stoick, and he finally entered back into the real world, as he sprinted out after Hiccup, following the path his son had used.

Hiccup sprinted like there was no tomorrow, into the woods that had housed him countless times in the past, sheltering him from life and the village. He was headed for the cove, the place where he had befriended his best (and only as it seemed) friend.

He took the small entrance, running and stumbling down, down next to the pond. He finally broke down, collapsing on to his knees, resting against his legs. He just stared at the lake, as if it held all the answers, to all his problems.

A sharp cry caught his attention, and he glanced behind his shoulder to see Toothless landing next to him. Hiccup didn't know why, but he just felt like huddling next to the Night Fury. So he cuddled up against his side, and sat there, wishing for it to end, covered by the dragon's black wings.

"Hiccup!" said boy cringed as he heard his father's voice. Honestly, he was afraid of what his father would say, or do, after what Hiccup had said- yell yelled- at him. He knew he had crossed the line one to often, and this time, there was no going back.

His father finally caught up to his son, and had walked over, next to the rider and his dragon. Hiccup knew he would have to make an apology sooner or later, and also knew it would only make it worse if he left it until later. So, swallowing the tears starting to form, he began.

"I-I'm s-sorry Da-dad. I di-didn't me-mean wh-what I said! I wa-wasn't thin-thinking! I'm so so-sorry, I always m-make things w-w-worse! I'm such a screw- u-"

"Shh, don't apologize son, you did nothing wrong," his father's words startled Hiccup, making him stop mid-sentence. Then, without saying a snazzy come back like he always did, Hiccup burst out crying. Stoick didn't need a further invitation as he knelt down and drew Hiccup to his chest, wrapping his arms around the fragile frame. Toothless wasn't going to be forgotten in all this comotion, though, giving Stoick a low growl, giving the message as clear as daylight: _If you hurt him, I'll kill you!_

But Stoick didn't need a warning, because never again would he hurt his son like that again. He would make it up to his son, bit by bit, slowly, from here on to the future.

"I, should be the one apoligizing. I was the one that hurt you, Hiccup, and I am _so sorry_ ,"

"Bu-but it's so st-stupid that I a-am still th-thinking about i-it, a-and I sti-still care about wh-what ha-happened! I sh-should be o-o-over it b-by now!" Hiccup cried, his sobbing increasing.

"Oh, son, I do not blame you one bit. It would be so, so hard to get over it, not even the toughest Viking would, yet you have gone on pretending that it was a small thing, even if it isn't,"

"B-but people are ca-calling me this he-hero and ev-everything, but I'm _not_! I a-am still me, a screw-up! The o-only thing that's changed i-is th-that I h-have Too-toothless, b-but I am always near him, b-but without h-him I'm st-still _useless_!" Hiccup sobbed harder, finally, after three months, spilling out all his worries.

"Now you listen, you are not usless! Toothless didn't train himself, did he?"

"We-well I gu-guess not,"

"Then you did, and you, only you, trained a dragon, a Night Fury, for Thor's sake! And we aren't calling a hero cause we like it, we are calling you a hero cause we _mean_ it, and don't you ever, _ever_ doubt that son! I know I have hurt you, very, very deeply, and I am so so sorry Hiccup, but don't you ever doubt that again, you hear me!"

This took Hiccup a back, and as he drew this in, his crying lessened, until he was only sniffing.

"I won't, I promise,"

"Thank you, for forgiving me. I will do my best to make it up to you, I promise," Stoick said, relived that his son had taken his apology well. So father and son embraced one again, then got up and walked back to their house, with a relieved and satisfied Toothless in tow. Healing would take time but as long as they were togther, they would get through it, together.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, I am alive! Shoot, I have been writing this ALL week, and heck it came out long!**

 **HICCUP: Ya think? And what is up with the universe wanting to torture me?!**

 **Oh Hiccup, your just a magnet for it, and I honestly couldn't help it. Anyway, that is all from me for now, and I promise I will update HTSYK soon! Until the next story, peace out!**

* * *

 **Inspired by a bit of 'Hiccup the Useless' by HorrorFan6, and one of BeyondTheClouds777's one-shots, although I forgot the name (sorry) and can't seem to find it on her profile. You guys should check it out, its amazing! Warning 'Hiccup the Useless' does have dark thoughts and suicide attempt.**


End file.
